


Family Guys

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Ethan Gold Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet, this time Brian is 34 and has fathered two children for Lindsey and Melanie. Justin is 24 and has a beautiful blonde boy named Jacob.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian, felt old today. Not in a bad way necessarily, but he did feel old. He was starting to feel the wear on his mind and body from the late nights and early mornings he’d been pulling. Thirty-four, he told himself, isn’t so old. However, as he reflected back on the last week he wondered if he’d really had any fun. He had turned his birthday celebration into one week long party, consisting of, drugs, booze, and men. And now as he parked his jeep outside of Mel and Lindz’ house he felt unsatisfied, and old. He walked to the door without the swagger he normally carried, he felt something inside him shift, his charisma faltered for those few minutes and he took note and thought on it. Then out of the door in a flash came a screaming four year-old. Gus was tall for his age and just as skinny. Mel complained that he was looking more like Brian everyday. It was true. The boy was a mirror image of Brian at that age.

“DAAAAAAADDEEEEEE” Gus shrieked and climbed Brian’s chest to get high enough to kiss him on the lips. “I stay with you for days and days” Gus held up two fingers of his right hand and three on his left showing them to Brian to prove his point. 

Brian gently pulled up an extra finger on Gus’ right hand “This many, Sonny boy.” 

Gus smiled and held up all ten digits “DIS MANEEEEE!” 

Brian laughed. “Sure buddy. Now go get your things” 

He the minute he set Gus down, the boy took off running into the house nearly knocking over his mother as he ran to his room. Brian looked Lindsey up and down she looked tired. Her hair was messily pulled back, she sported dark circles under her eyes, and she breathed an audible sigh of relief as she watched Brain step across the threshold.   
“That happy to see me?” he opened his arms and Lindsey walked into his embrace. 

“Brian, you have no idea what this means to us. Thank you for taking them this week.” Lindsey leaned against Brian. 

“No problem, the way I see it now you owe me.” Brian smirked and then chastely kissed Lindsey on the lips. “Now, where’s my baby girl?”

“Mel’s just finishing up dressing her. Now I put all their toys and clothes and things in these suitcases. You have everything else.”

“That I do. Now, go get me my daughter. You two have a plane to catch in three hours and I bet you’re not even packed.” Lindsey just rolled her eyes and went up stairs. 

A few minutes later, Gus returned with his superman backpack and went right out the door to stand by the jeep with this trademark ‘I’m waiting’ look. Brian rolled his eyes at the kid’s dramatics. Melanie and Lindsey reappeared carrying a red-faced two-year old. Katie, unlike Gus had Lindsey’s blonde hair but she had Brian’s hazel eyes. She was still a little pudgy with baby fat, and she was so animated it was sometimes hard to keep up with her.

“Dah!” the baby, suddenly happy, reached her arms out to Brian, who took her as he received a scalding look from Melanie. ‘Not my fault she likes me better’ Brian thought to himself.

“Hey there Katie, how you doin’, baby?” Brian kissed her and took the diaper bag from Melanie. He motioned to the two suitcases.

“Be a sport, Mel, and grab those for me?” And with that he was out the door.


	2. Family Guys

The kids were far too riled up to be kept in doors, so Brian decided to walk them down to a park that was about a block from the loft. With Katie in the stroller and Gus close by his side, to everybody else he seemed like your typical hetero-happy father figure. If they only knew, he thought as he remembered Thursday night’s trick.

Brian hadn’t been to this park very often, once or twice before with the kids. It was nice enough, new play ground equipment and it was clean. Brian had never realized how hetero-friendly his neighborhood really was until the kids were old enough to go out on walks. As they approached the park, he was glad to see that there were at least 15 other children running around. ‘At least the kids would have somebody to play with.’ Brian found a near-by bench and carefully rolled the stroller up next to the bench and sat down. He carefully unbuckled a now, very excited Katie, and set her out on the ground. Katie toddled over to the sandbox and Brian slowly followed her. Katie began to dig around making small gibberish words sounding as if she was explaining something of urgency to Brian. Brian allowed his eyes to drift across the park area, catching Gus as he gently helped a little blonde boy up the stairs of the slide. And then continued on to the parents, most of whom were sitting on benches or at picnic tables the surrounded the play area. His eyes fell on one man and his breath caught. He couldn’t have been more than twenty, with pale skin, and a small frame. His golden blonde hair reflected the sunlight and shimmered. The blonde was working, drawing intently on a sketchpad he held in his lap. The man looked up and gazed across the playground locking on someone and then returning to the page. It was then that Brian caught sight of the beautiful blue eyes, blue like the ocean, but clearer, at least clearer than he’d ever seen. 

Brian shook his head and wondered what he was doing; he didn’t fall for that infatuation bullshit. He did hot and sexy. But he couldn’t bring himself to refer to the blonde in that terminology. Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, those were his words. He felt a small hand pull on his shirtsleeve and he looked down to see a very dirty Katie smiling up at him. Brian cringed and felt a little guilty as he saw the dirt surrounding Katie’s tiny mouth. The two year-old, as if on cue, stuck her tongue out at Brian. And scrunched her face up to reveal that dirt was not the best tasting thing she had eaten, but she had eaten it none-the-less. Brian sighed and picked her up and carried her back to the stroller. He got out the baby wipes and wiped her down. Just as he was finished cleaning her up and had handed her a sippy-cup of juice, a sudden movement caught Brian’s eye.

The blonde man had stood up so quickly he had scattered his sketchpad and pencils across the grass in front of him. His eyes flashed and searched across the park, the look on his face was frantic. His gaze swept across the park once more and then he began moving. At first he calmly walked around the playground and then he broke into a light jog.

“Jacob! Jacob?” the man’s voice was strained and loud. His yelling caused the other parents to look up, and by instinct find their own children. Brian did the same, calmly looking for Gus amongst the other children. “Jake! Jacob!”

Brian felt his heart beat quicken as he realized that Gus was nowhere around either. Brian stood up, shifted Katie to his right hip and followed after the blonde man.

“Jacob Taylor!” The man turned abruptly and nearly ran into Brian. Brian reached out a hand to steady the man and then looked into his eyes. He saw reflected in those eyes not only fear, but also something more, something deeper. The man stared at Brian for a moment before taking a step back. “I can’t find him.”

Brian nodded. “My son is missing too. Is your Jacob, about 4 years-old, blonde, wearing a red shirt?” Justin’s eyes got round.

“Yes…yes.”

“Then I’m pretty sure he was playing with my son Gus.” Brian said calmly. “They must have wandered off together.”

“Okay.”

“How about we both look together?”

“Okay.” Justin calmed slightly. 

The two men walked around the playground one more time shouting out for Gus and Jacob and getting no response. Brian suggested they walk down the path that led to the nature trail. As they continued, Katie began babbling again and pointing at everything that made a noise. This caused Brian and Justin to smile silently. As they approached the turn off that led to the nature trail they heard a light-giggling coming from behind a rock. The glanced at each other and walked around to find two little boys laying on their stomachs staring at an ant hill. Neither boy looked up as the men approached, even Katie was quiet.

“Augustus Marcus Peterson-Kinney.” Brian’s voice was stern but not mean, and as the name came out the young boy looked up and his lips immediately turned into a frown. “I have been looking all over for you.”

The other man’s eyes fell on Jacob and he let out a sigh of relief. “Jacob Taylor, what are you doing? You promised to stay close to me!”

“I sorry Daddy!” Jacob said sadly. “You was a-scared?”

“You’re right I was scared.” The blonde’s voice conveyed more relief than anger.

Gus chose this moment to speak up. “Dadee, we sorry to scare you. Jak-ub was not bein’ bad.”

Brian squatted down as the boys stood up and stared at the ground. “Gus we were very afraid for you and Jacob. Jacob’s daddy didn’t know where he was. Like I didn’t know where you were.”  
“I sorry Daddy! We sorry! Right, Jak-ub?” Gus looked at the other boy who nodded at Brian. 

“We sorry.” Jacob said nodding vigorously. 

The two men smiled at the boy’s instant friendship and simultaneously brought the boys into their arms. As they hugged them, their eyes drifted to one another. Katie squealed and brought to Brian’s attention that she was being just a little squished. 

“Well, I think that’s about enough adventure for today. What do you say we go to visit Grandma Deb at the diner for dinner?” Brian asked Gus who nodded.

Brian turned to the blonde who was now brushing the dirt off little Jacob’s clothing. Finally, the man stood up and turned to Brian.  
“Thank you Mr. Kinney. I--” the man started as he held out his hand to Brian.

“Please, call me Brian—and you are?” Brian smirked and took the man’s hand. He felt the sudden urge to pull him into a hug, but he shook it off.  
“Justin Taylor. I really do appreciate it. I was getting…a little frantic.” Justin’s face reddened slightly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Brian said. “I can understand.” Brian felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down at a very dirty Gus who was smiling at him. “What Gus?”

The little boy motioned for Brian to lean down and then whispered in his father’s ear. “Can Ja-kub and his daddy to come to see Grandma Deb?”  
Brian smiled at his son, this kid was a genius. “So, Justin. Do the two of you have any plans for dinner? It seems Gus would like to invite you and Jacob along with us.”

Justin smiled radiantly. “We would love too wouldn’t we, Jake?” the little boy nodded. 

“Looks like it’s a date.” Justin said and Brian didn’t even cringe, strange things were happening.


	3. Family Guys

They had walked back to Brian’s loft and decided to take Brian’s jeep to the diner. Justin strapped in the boys as Brian got Katie situated into her car seat. And off they went. 

As they approached the Liberty Diner, Brian realized he’d never mentioned where they were going to Justin, he got a little nervous.

“Um, Justin, have you ever been to the Liberty Diner before?” he asked.

“Oh yeah. I worked there for a couple years before Jacob was born.” Justin laughed. “Weren’t quite sure which way I swing were you?”

“Well…you have a kid…”Brian trailed off.

“You have two…” Justin laughed.

Brian turned and looked behind him at Gus and Katie. He very dramatically gasped. 

“You’re right! Where did they come from!” 

Justin’s face was red from laughing and he barely was able to speak. “This is no time to be talking about the birds and the bees, Mr. Kinney.”


	4. Family Guys

As soon as they walked into the diner Deb has fawned over both Justin and Jacob. She was in pure heaven with 3 adorable little ‘darlings’ and a man she had already dubbed ‘Sunshine’. Finally after they got their food and Deb was off playing the loud-mouth host of the restaurant that she now owned, Brian and Justin were able to get a little further than just names.   
Brian wiped some ketchup off Katie’s face and silently checked on Gus who was in the next booth with Jacob. The two boys had insisted on sitting in their own booth and ordering their own food, Brian had asked if they planned on paying for themselves as well and they both just looked confused. Now they were talking loudly enough for the entire diner to hear.  
“BUTTERCUP IS THE BESTEST” Jacob squealed.   
“YEAH! My daddy likes Bubbles.” Gus said with a pained expression, Brian had to laugh.  
Brian looked away from the boys and saw Justin smiling at him.  
“So, What do you do Brian?” Justin asked in between bites of his hamburger.  
“I own an advertising company uptown.” Brian stated non-chalantly.  
“Really? What’s it called I might have heard of it.”   
“Nothing creative, just Kinney Advertising.”  
“Ah. I think you did some promo stuff for the gallery I work at not too long ago.” Brian raised his eyebrows.  
“Which is that?”  
“Pittsburg’s Finest.” Justin turned around in his seat briefly to make sure Jacob was doing okay. He turned back.  
“Yeah, I remember that. I have free tickets to all of their shows.” Brian stopped and thought for a moment, trying to determine if he’d ever been. Justin looked at him.  
“You’ve never been, have you?”   
Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and raised an eyebrow.   
Justin laughed lightly and shook his head. “That’s a dissapointment, you haven’t had the pleasure of seeing any of my work.” Justin winked.   
Kate started to throw food about and Brian moved to pick her up but Justin stopped him.   
“You’re not finished eating. I can hold her while you finish up.” Justin said motioning to his half-finished plate. Brian hesitated and then nodded.   
“Be careful though, she doesn’t take to strangers very well.” He said.  
“She’ll be fine, won’t you baby?” Justin gently lifted her out of the high chair and set her in his lap. The girl settled into his lap quietly and was content just to play with the necklace around Justin’s neck.   
“So, You’re an artist.” Brian asked. “Have you had any schooling?”  
Justin sighed, and bit his lip a little. “Well…”  
“Tough question?” Brian smirked.  
“Just a whole lot of history I guess.” Justin stroked Katie’s hair absently.   
“If you don’t want to…” Brian trailed off and finished the last of his sandwhich.  
“All right, but you asked for it.” Justin started. “When I was a senior in high school, I had just gotten accepted to Pittsburg Institute of Fine Arts on nearly a full scholarship, my friend Daphne and I went out to celebrate. We ended up at some breeder party and I got totally wasted. Daphne had run off with her boyfriend of the moment and I ended up…well not alone either.”  
Justin again turned to check on Jacob and Gus and noticed that both boys were done with their plates and were now having war of the salt and pepper shakers. Where they had gotten six of each Justin did not know. At that moment Deb came over with bowls of ice cream for them and looked to Justin who just nodded. Justin turned back to find Brian watching him closely.  
“Sorry, anyway.” Justin started again. “I ended up with a girl named Anna. She was a close friend of Daphne’s and I knew she liked me. I was drunk, so was she. My reasoning at the time was that I’d never gone hetero before and, well…why not?”   
Justin shifted Katie who was now sleeping and she made a little whimpering sound. Brian moved the high chair away and pulled the stroller over. He adjusted the seat so it was down flat and took Katie from Justin and gently laid her down and then covered her with a blanket. He set his foot on the stroller and gently rolled it back and forth. He returned his gaze to Justin encouraging him to continue.  
“Two months later Anna called me, crying. She said she was pregnant, that the baby was mine and her parents had kicked her out.” Justin voice held a slight undertone of frustration, maybe anger. “I cancelled on PIFA, took the money I had saved for college and bought an apartment. She wanted me to marry her, I refused. I knew I was gay and I didn’t want to get myself in over my head. She was healthy and so was our soon to be baby. 7 months later Jacob was born. She let me name him and I never thought I’d ever feel that much love for anyone.”   
Brian saw the love in Justin’s eyes and he knew what he meant. The night Gus was born Brian thought his heart would explode. He glanced at the boys and smiled knowing that those boys were love of their fathers’ lives.   
“Where is Anna now?” Brian asked carefully.   
“I’m not sure exactly. She used to stop by once in a while but I asked her to stop when Jacob turned 3. It was just to hard to explain.” Justin paused for a minute and grabbed a handful of napkins and handed them over the seat to Jacob and Gus who were now covered in ice cream. “She left not long after Jacob was born. She started school a little late, but from what Daphne tells me she’s doing well at Boston University.”  
Brian didn’t know what to say. He wanted to scream that it was unfair, he wanted to give Justin back all the experiences he had missed, because of that…bitch. Brian didn’t know why he felt so protective of the blonde, but he suddenly wanted to make everything right for him.   
“So, you parted on good terms?”   
“Not exactly, but at least we parted.” Justin shrugged. “She wasn’t a good person. She lied a lot, at first about small things and then about the larger ones. She was very self-centered. Jake and I are better off.”  
Brian was about to ask what she had lied about when Jacob and Gus began pounding on their dishes with their spoons and yelling nonsense.   
“Looks like we better go before they spontaneously combust.” Brian laughed out as he stood up. “I’ll go pay.”   
“Oh here.” Justin reached for his wallet but Brian put his hand on Justin’s shoulder.   
“I got it.” Brian winked and headed to the front.   
Justin began cleaning up both boys as much as he could and had them ready to go by the time Brian returned. The men left the diner and headed out on onto the streets of Liberty Avenue.


	5. Family Guys

They had walked together a long the streets gazing in shop windows, talking as the kid window- shopped. They talked about so much in such a short time both of them were amazed. Brian found out more about Justin and Anna’s relationship but still felt as though Justin was holding back, which didn’t surprise him, they had just met. Brian blamed his want to know the blonde better on the connection they had because of the children, but he was having a hard time convincing himself. Brian found himself telling the blonde things he didn’t tell anyone. He had talked about Lindsey and Mel and how the kids had come about. He even talked about his lifestyle, and how lately it had become so mechanical and Justin had jokingly said that maybe he was growing up, the scary part is that Brian believed him. As the sky started to slightly darken the kids started to get restless and tired.  
“It’s getting late, I should probably get Jacob home.” Justin said, with just a little regret. “He has daycare and I have work.”  
They continued to walk back to Brian’s loft where the jeep was parked and Brian offered to drive Justin and Jacob home.  
“No, don’t worry about it. Really, get your babies to bed.” Justin smiled. “It’s only about a block from here.”  
Brian nodded. “Thanks for today, I had a good time.”  
“So, did I.” Justin held out his hands for Brian to shake, and he did. “It was nice meeting you Mr. Kinney.”   
Brian fished out his wallet and pulled one of his business cards out, he handed it to Justin. “This has my cell on it, if you ever want to have another, whatever today was, just let me know. Also, I have the kids all this week so if Jacob needs somebody to play with…”  
“I will.”  
A few hours later, Brian had put the kids to bed and was sitting awake at his computer. He had taken the entire week off so he could be with the kids, he had no work to do. His junior partners could handle the office for a week without him. He had nothing to occupy his mind except that beautiful blonde and his staggeringly bright smile. He felt so alive today, and all he had done was talk. It had been a long time since he had felt as free and comfortable as he did today. Brian mentally thanked Gus for the introduction. He was just about to get up for bed when he heard his cell begin to ring. He picked it up and noticed that the number was unfamiliar. It had to Melanie and Lindsey, he hoped nothing was wrong.   
“Hello?”  
“Uh..Mr. Kin—I mean Brian?” An unsure voice came across.  
“Yeah, who is this?”  
“This is Justin Taylor.” Justin was a little more confident sounding now.  
“Ohh. Hey.” Brian’s heart had just done a flip and all the kid had said was his name.  
“I need your help.” Justin’s voice became rushed as he hurried to explain the situation. “I—would you be willing to watch Jacob tonight for a few hours. I know we just met, but Anna just showed up. She’s being unreasonable and I don’t want Jacob around this. I understand if it’s too much trouble but this is all kind of a shock and there’s nobody else in town that I can leave him with where she can’t find him. I don’t want her to leave here after we’re done talking and go to see him. It would mean so much to me if…”  
Brian could hear the fear and anger in the young man’s voice and he tried to put himself in Justin’s position but couldn’t manage it. “It’s no problem, Justin, do you want me to come pick him up or..”  
“Actually…” Justin paused with a dejected laugh. “We’re outside your door.”  
Brian closed his phone and walked to the loft door. He pulled it open and there was Justin carrying a sleeping Jacob in his arms. Justin looked worn, his hair and clothing were mussed. Brian took Jacob down the stairs to the apartment below where the guest bedrooms were and laid Jacob in the extra bed in Gus’ room. When he returned he found Justin sitting on the couch his head in his hands. Brian came up behind him slowly.  
“I put him in the bedroom with Gus. Did you tell him he was coming here?” Brian asked. “Or should I stay down there in case he wakes up?”  
“No. I told him he was going to spend the night with Gus, he fell asleep on the way over here.”  
Brian sat down on the sofa next to Justin. Without intending to, he drew the smaller man into his embrace and gently massaged his back. By the time, Brian realized what he was doing he rationalized that it would upset, Justin if he stopped suddenly. Justin sighed and then stood up and moved toward the door.   
“I have to get going. I’m supposed to meet Anna at the diner.” Justin’s voice wavered.   
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“Yeah, it’ll be alright.” Justin moved to open the door and then turned back to Brian. “Thank you for doing this. It means more than you can imagine to me.”  
Brian just nodded and opened the door for Justin. As Justin waited for the elevator to come up Brian stepped out into the hallway.   
“Hey,” his voice was soft. “Why don’t you crash here afterwards, it’s going to be late when you get back and you’ll be wrung out. You can crash on the sofa and I’ll give you a ride home in the morning.”  
Justin smiled weakly and then quickly moved and pulled Brian into a quick hug. The elevator arrived and he stepped in.   
Brian wandered back into his home, closed the door and sat on the couch to wait for Justin to return.


	6. Family Guys

Brian had fallen into a hard sleep, and realized when he was brought out of it that the banging on the door had to have persisted for some time. His first reaction was to be annoyed as hell and then he remembered. He cursed himself as the banging stopped suddenly, he could only imagine how freaked out Justin was. He opened the door to find the blonde pacing the length of the hallway. Justin turned to him quickly his eyes red and underlined with dark circles. Justin stared at him before taking the few steps toward Brian. Without even thinking about it Brian opened his arms to the smaller man and Justin allowed himself to be brought into the loft, carefully guided by Brian.  
Brian led Justin to the couch and then went to the fridge and collected a bottle of water. Justin took the water and sipped it. He sighed deeply and sunk into the couch further. Brian watched and wondered what to do. He desperately wanted to know what Anna had said to Justin but at the same time he didn’t want to pry.   
“You’re tired,” Brian said. “Why don’t you take the guest bedroom downstairs? You can get some sleep. I’ll go make up the bed for you.”  
Brian stood but before he could move Justin reached up and gently pulled on his left hand. Brian fell back to the sofa and looked at Justin. Justin was now sitting upright. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crinkled sheet of paper and with a shaky hand gave it to Brian. Brian took the paper and unfolded it not taking his eyes off of Justin until it was fully unfolded. He glanced down at the sheet it was a hospital print out DNA testing from when Jacob was born. Brian didn’t understand, he didn’t do hospitals well. He looked at Justin questionably.  
“He’s not mine.” Justin’s words were haunted by anger but mostly displayed a pain and anguish that cut straight to Brian’s heart. “He’s…not…” Justin burst into tears before he finished his sentence and Brian held him and let him cry.  
He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Brian enveloping Justin’s small frame with his strong arms, Justin’s head under Brian’s chin. But Brian’s mind was spinning, inside he felt such a strong need to protect Justin, to help him through this and he didn’t even know the man. His common sense told him that he shouldn’t be doing this, that he should send Justin home and suggest he see an attorney, Justin’s problems were not his…but every other part of his being told Brian not to let go. He felt Justin take a deep breath and then let it out. Justin pulled away from Brian and looked away. Brian reached up and gently ran his fingers along Justin’s face.  
“I’m sorry. I…you don’t even know me…and here I am being such a drama queen.” Justin wiped a stray tear away. “I’ll go get Jake and take him home. I’m sorry to keep you up.”  
Brian glanced at the clock . “It’s 3 in the morning, Justin. Let him sleep. It’ll be okay.” Brain took Justin’s hand and looked into the deep blue eyes. “Tell me.”  
“When I first found out she was pregnant I had wanted her to take a test. I just wanted to be sure. But, she freaked out and said that I thought she was a whore. And that I not man enough to own up to my mistakes. After awhile I forgot about it. When Jacob was born…he looked like me, still does. Blonde hair, blue eyes.” Justin quickly blinked away tears that threatened to fall. “I guess I should have figured that was her type. But I was happy, Jake was healthy and beautiful. Anna started dating, getting into drugs, and then she was gone. She would leave for months and then come back wanting money or a place to crash and I let her. She was the mother of my child. Then she just stopped showing up. I hadn’t heard from her in over a year before tonight.”  
Justin drew a shaky breath and then looked to Brian.  
“Does she want him back?” Brian asked softly rubbing circles in Justin’s palm with his thumb.  
“No.” Justin shook his head and looked away.  
“Then why?”  
“She wanted me to know.” Justin gave a sad laugh. “She wanted me to know that she had tricked me into giving up everything for her mistake. She wanted to laugh at me and show me that she had won.”  
“Justin…” Brian was at a loss.  
“It’s okay.” Justin breathed. “I’m just afraid she’s going to try and take him away. Someday, when she’s got nothing better to do.”  
Brian stood up immediately and went to his phone. He picked up and dialed a number. A gruff man’s voice came over the line.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Mark, this is Brian Kinney.” Brian heard sheets rustling on the other side of the line and a lamp click on.  
“All right. How much is the bail and what’s the charge?” Mark was all business now. Brian imagined him sitting up in bed with a pen and paper. Brian felt a slight pang of guilt as he realized how many times in the past few years he’d gotten Mark out of bed for various reasons, he brushed that aside with the reasoning that this man charged him 400 dollars an hour.   
“Mark, it’s nothing like that. But I’ll double your fee if you get your ass out of bed and over here in 20 minutes.” The other line was silent and again he visualized Mark weighing his options.  
“I’ll be there in 10.” And the line went dead.  
Brian turned to Justin who was staring at him with wide eyes.   
“We’ll get this figured out.” Brian said.


	7. Family Guys

***This is dedicated to "James" who's excitement got me all worked up. Thanks for the support, the next chapter will be up real soon. The feedback helps me keep working on it. Keep it up. haha.***

* * *

It was nearing 6:00 in the morning and Brian left Mark and Justin to talk about the formalities of the plan they had decided on and went to check on the boys and Katie. As he walked down the staircase he thought briefly of how much shit he had gotten for the renovations a few years ago. He remembered how everybody had accused him of going soft when he explained he wanted room for Katie and Gus. He remembered being hurt by that. He looked around at the spacious downstairs and sighed. The layout was the same as the loft above except that there were three two bedrooms instead of just the one. The main area Brian had altered into a play area with a television and some of Gus and Katie’s bigger toys as well as an overstuffed couch and a few bean bag chairs. You got a different feel from the downstairs than you did upstairs. And truth be told, Brian liked it better downstairs. He entered the kids’ room and looked in on Katie who was still sound asleep in her crib. There were two beds in the room one for Gus and one for Katie when she got big enough. Brian’s heart jumped when his eyes grazed over the bed where he’d lain Jacob, he was gone. He relaxed when he saw the small boy laying next to Gus. The two were sleeping peacefully, it looked as if Jacob had climbed into bed with Gus sometime during the night and he wasn’t covered now. Brian stepped quietly in the room and took the blanket from the other bed to cover Jacob. He looked down at the two and gently ran his hand across the hair of the sleeping Jacob. Brian had this overwhelming urge to shield Jacob from all of the pain that was sure to be coming his way soon. This boy wasn’t his, and yet, he would gladly have taken all of the pain and hardship on himself if he could spare the little boy the pain, if he could spare Justin the pain. Brian shook himself out of it and tried to be rational. Justin wouldn’t want Brian to be involved in this. What was it about these blonde angels that made Brian so weak? What was it that made him want to protect them. Brian didn’t do mushy, Brian didn’t do feelings….and yet…  
“He doesn’t like to sleep alone.” Justin’s voice startled him and Brian realized he was still stroking Jacob’s hair. He turned and looked at Justin who moved to stand over the boys. “He’s slept with me since Ethan left.”  
Brian looked at Justin.  
“I feel bad for him sometimes, he hasn’t had that…other person you know?” Justin sighed. “I can’t ever seem to keep anybody around.”  
Brian’s mind was so conflicting that he felt a migraine coming on. Part of him wanted to be that for Justin, for Jacob. Part of him wanted to make things better for them. But then the other part screamed that it was stupid useless, and would never happen. No love, No boyfriends, no relationships. Brian was shaken once again from his thoughts by Justin.  
“I’m sorry, Brian.” Justin shook his head. “That’s the thing about me, I tend to ‘Queen out’”   
“It’s all right.” Brian smiled. “You know, you should get some sleep. We’ll talk about Mark and everything later.”  
“But Jacob will be up soon…” Justin yawned interrupting his thoughts. “I can…”  
Justin stifled another yawn and Brian rolled his eyes before guiding the younger man to the other guest room.   
“Sleep. I can handle them when the wake up…” Brian turned to walk out, only to have Justin call after him.  
“That’s what you think Kinney, that’s what you think.”


	8. Family Guys

It was 11:00 and Justin was still asleep and Brian was about to go insane. Gus and Jacob were running wild up and down the stairs making more noise than he’d ever experienced at Babylon and Katie was so wound up by her brother and his blonde friend that she wouldn’t stay in one place for more than two minutes. Brian was watching her closely and trying to keep the kitchen clean at the same time. He had fed them breakfast of cheerios and toast earlier and was still cleaning up the mess. Katie loved to dump food all over and Jacob and Gus had recently discovered what ‘food fight’ meant. Brian had shed his shirt from last night and had pulled on a wife-beater but was still wearing his black jeans. As he finished cleaning the kitchen and started the dishwasher he stood up in just enough time to catch two running four-year olds as they headed at top speed for the stairs. He held one boy in each arm and gently set them on the floor with one hand on each boy’s hip, he squatted so he was about eye level with them. 

“Boys. Rule number one- no more running. Rule number two- no yelling.” Brian’s voice was calm but authoritative. “Got it?”

“Got it!” Both boys yelled in unison and took off toward the stairs running at first and then upon glancing at Brian’s face slowed down and took each step very carefully. Brian straightened and listened as they walked carefully until they reached the bottom of the stairs where they broke into a defiant run. Brian sighed and then went off in search of Katie. He didn’t have to look for long and when he discovered her he wished he had found her sooner. Katie sat in his bedroom on the floor surrounded by all of Brian’s shirts that had previously been hanging in the low shelf closet. Brian cringed as he imagined each shirt being torn brutally from its hanger and then trampled by small feet as Katie moved on to her next victim. So much Armani, so much…Brian didn’t even want to imagine the wrinkles and creases let alone the possible stretching or….good lord…tearing. Brian picked up Katie and left the room quickly not looking back at the pile of beautiful shirts. 

He was carrying Katie down stairs just as Jacob and Gus were heading up, for god knows what. 

“Back down stairs boys. Movie time.” Thank god for Pixar. 

Brian put in Monster’s Inc. and settled Jacob and Gus in a beanbag and Katie on the couch. He picked up a few of the toys and then went to check on Justin. He opened the door to the guest room and found Justin sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Brian glanced again at the kids who were entranced by the television and then closed the door leaving just a small crack open. He moved to Justin and sat next to him on the bed. 

“Hey.”

Justin said nothing but just continued staring. Brian moved to kneel in front of him. He looked up at Justin and saw a single tear slide down his cheek. Brian reached up and gently rubbed the tear away.

“I’m such a horrible person,” Justin’s voice was low and strained, barely above a whisper. 

“No you aren’t.”

“I am…I am…I just keep thinking…” Justin’s drew a shaky breath.

“Thinking what?” Brian said softly.

“…of everything I lost, because she lied.” New tears formed and fell from Justin’s ocean blue eyes like rain from the sky. “…and then I think, how selfish is that? How wrong is that? That little boy out there loves me, and god I love him…I do…but I still wonder…where would I be…I keep thinking…what if….what if I had called her on it…made her take the test.”

Brian took Justin’s hands in his and held them. “It’s natural that you would think that after…”

Brian was cut off by Justin, his voice suddenly angry and harsh, “No! It’s not natural. It’s fucked up. Don’t you see? By thinking this stuff…I’m imagining my life with out Jacob…I’m wishing a different life for us, for him. And…how can I do that? How can I think these things?”

Justin’s words were spat at Brian with a fierceness Brian had seen before, with an emotion he had felt before. And suddenly he stood he walked to the window and pulled back the curtain to look down on the street, as he remembered.

_“You lied to me.” Brian’s voice got louder as he paced the room. “You said that when Katie was born it was going to be me who had rights this time. You said…”_

_Lindsay was crying and Mel was looking bitchier than ever holding those papers so defiantly, so righteously. When Lindsay had come to Brian with a request for his sperm yet again Brian had thought about it. He had asked to keep his rights, and he had asked for more than just weekends. He didn’t remember why it was that he wanted that; all he knew is that he did. Lindsay had agreed, seemingly happy that Brian would want to take part in the baby’s life. But now…all that was forgotten, and Melanie demanded what she assumed was ‘hers’._

_“Brian, what do you want with a child anyway?” Mel bit out. “It’s not like you would give up your lifestyle to take care of her.”_

_Brian didn’t hesitate. “I will try. I want to be better than I was with Gus…hell I want to be better with Gus.”_

_“Lets be honest Brian, a year from now…you’re going to be wishing you hadn’t said that. That you hadn’t agreed to it.”_

_Brian flinched at that. He felt that anger rise in him but it faded and was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of guilt as he mentally wagered what was at stake. He was quiet as he thought about this, and it hurt him somewhere deep down to know that he weighed his tricking and drugs against his child._

_“See, you have to think about it.” Mel’s voice was cold and hard and it still seared through his mind. “A good parent doesn’t have to think about what’s more important.”_

_Brian lifted his head to stare at the both of them. He felt so angry, sad, guilty, and scared. Mostly scared._

_“Please don’t ask me to do this.” His voice was weak and he remembered seeing Melanie’s features soften momentarily, but she pressed on._

_“Why? Do you not want to deal with the truth that you’re not cut out to be a parent all typed and in black and white?” Mel stated and Lindsay’s eyes got bigger as fresh tears ran down her face._

_“Because I shouldn’t have to. I want to be a good father. You both promised me the rights.” Brian’s voice was just as intense as Justin’s had been. “I don’t owe you anything. You want to take me to court for it, you do it. But I’m not giving up another of my children. I won’t let the two of you control when I can and cannot see the baby. I want to be more than a college fund for this kid, and Gus too…if you’ll let me.” ___

__Brian was shaken from his daydream by Justin’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to see concern in the blue eyes._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Justin breathed._ _

__“Don’t be…I can understand.” Brian said. “Justin, Jacob is yours in every way that matters…blood means nothing. That’s something I know from experience.”_ _

__“I know. I guess I just had a little break down.”_ _

__“It’s good that you got it out.” Brian said absently moving toward the door._ _

__“I should get home and to work.” Justin stammered. “They’ll be wondering where I’ve been.”_ _

__Brian turned to face Justin again. “Maybe you should call in sick…with everything that’s happened…”_ _

__Justin shook his head. “No, it’s better if I go in. It’ll help me get back to normal. Plus, I’m missing work tomorrow afternoon to meet with Mark again and finalize the whole adoption thing. So I do really need to go in for a little while today.”_ _

__Brian made no comment but instead went to the living room and told Jacob to get ready to go while Justin composed himself.  
_ _


	9. Family Guys

** Disclaimer: I have no idea how the real adoption process works. So if my method is a little off I apologize**

* * *

It was Wednesday and Brain hadn’t heard from Justin. He didn’t know why that bothered him, it shouldn’t. But it did. He found himself staring at his cell phone willing it to ring, hoping that when it did it would be Justin. He wanted to hear first hand from the blonde that everything was okay. 

He had been in contact with Mark who had updated them on the legal situation. Mark, Justin, and a friend of Mark’s, Ellen Harrison, who happened to work with social services, had gone to the hotel where Anna was staying with adoption papers. Mark described Anna as pale and thin, sickly looking. He said that she had definite physical signs of drug usage and that she probably hadn’t bathed in a week. They were there for less than thirty minutes, in that time Mark explained the paperwork which gave Justin full custody unless Jacob’s biological father should come forward. Mark said that Anna had exploded with refusal at first and then finally after Ellen explained that if Anna didn’t sign the papers they would charge her with child abandonment, of which she would surely be convicted. They discussed the realities of what was better for Jacob, after which she signed the papers. Brian questioned Mark about whether or not she could contest the document and Mark said that the documents were really just for back up, because Justin’s name is on the birth certificate the only use for them would be if the biological father came forward to claim Jacob, which was unlikely since Anna had no idea who the real father was. The papers were only for Justin’s peace of mind. After that Brian had paid Mark and had not talked to him since. He and the kids had spent some time at the park the day before and Brian had hoped to see Justin there, but he did not. Gus had been asking about Jacob constantly but Brian didn’t feel it was his place to call Justin. 

Brian had just made eggs and bacon for Gus and Katie and was feeding them when Gus brought up Jacob again.

“Daddy. See JaKUB today?” Brian sighed and looked at his son, who’s eyes were filled with such hope that he couldn’t find it in him to lie. 

“How about…” Brian started, choosing his words and his tone carefully. “You and Katie go visit Grandma Deb and Uncle Vic today?”

Gus looked at Brian skeptically, “Cookee?”

“I’m sure there will be cookies. Doesn’t Grandma Deb always have cookies?”

A few hours later Brian was unloading the kids and just about every toy Gus owned onto Deb and Vic’s front lawn. Gus had insisted on bringing enough toys to play with Deb and Vic with so they didn’t get bored. Before he even made it to the door Deb had thrown it wide open and wrapped her arms around both kids at the same time.

“My babies!” Deb cried, “Look at my babies, I hope your daddy hasn’t been naughty…has he?”

Gus shook his head and Deb just laughed. 

“How long can I keep them for?” Deb’s voice was bubbly, excited, and almost pleading. 

“Forever.” Brian smirked and Deb rolled her eyes.

“How about I keep them tonight and you can pick them up in the morning.” Deb wiggled her eyebrows at him, suggesting something that hadn’t even crossed Brian’s mind…okay it crossed but it went by fast.

“You don’t have to do that Deb, it’s only one o’clock you might get tired of them.” Brian joked.

“Brian Kinney. I am perfectly capable of handling these children for one night.” Deb stated. “You go out and do some not-so daddy like things and pick them up in the morning. How often do I get to spend a whole night with my grandbabies.” Debbie smiled at Katie and started walking into the house with the kids. Leaving Brian on the porch with all of the toys.

Brian watched Deb walk away and considered what she had just said. Whenever Deb called the kids her “grandbabies” it made something in Brian…well something…he didn’t know exactly what it was but it was a good feeling. A very good feeling. 

one hour later

Brian had been sitting in the parking lot of Pittsburg’s Finest: Museum of Contemperary Art for nearly twenty minutes finally he unbuckled his seat belt, got out of the car and made his way toward the enterance.

When he walked in he was assaulted by the colors, there were so many different hues. It was tasteful, but caught you off guard at first. Every wall was a different color, every desk or table, chair and lamp was a different color, but it all flowed so well almost as if it was a just one continuous shade instead of a collection of many. Brian was marveled by the entry way he found himself following from one color to the next, he didn’t know how long he had stood there, suddenly there was a voice behind him.

“If you like this you should really see some of the work.” A heavy male voice spoke. Brian turned and focused his attention on a short man, dressed in what Brian recognized as an Armani suit, had to be the owner. “Can I direct you to a specific area?”

“Actually, I’m hoping you can direct me to a specific somebody.” Brian’s voice was Cynthia referred to as “Business Casual”, a slightly arrogant tone with a pleasant manner. “I’m looking for, Justin Taylor.”

The man tried to cover a grin that threatened to overcome his professional manner. He cleared his throat. “Um. Yes. He’s up in studio 4. Go straight down this hall and take an elevator to the fourth floor. He’ll be up there.” The man was still holding back his grin and Brian’s curiousity got the better of him.

“Does Justin get a lot of vistors?” His voice was light but his undertone was clear.

“Well…” the man hesistated. “Lets just say you’re not the first.” 

With that Brian nodded and moved toward the elevator. He pressed the button for the floor and listened as the elevator creaked and whined as it rose. As he got closer to the fourth floor he began to hear the thumping of techno music, really loud techno music.


	10. Family Guys

The elevator opened to a hallway where there was only one door. The music was blaring now almost to the point where Brian thought he might go deaf. The small wooden door was painted a bright red with two small blue handprints about two feet off the ground. In a shaky decoration the name “Justin Taylor” was painted, only the S was backwards. Brian opened the door quietly and stepped into the brightly lit room. The studio was an open space mostly there were two doors on the other side of the room. Three walls were covered nearly floor to ceiling in different types of artwork and canvases were set up sporadically around the room as well. The other wall was purely windows. At the side of the windows there were a number of curtain choices ranging from thick black to a see through material. There were random pieces of furniture shoved haphazardly in corners or even in the middle of the room. Brian took all of this in within seconds his eyes finally falling on the bare muscled back of the blonde. 

Justin sat on a stool in front of a 4 foot 4 canvas. Brian couldn’t make out exactly what was on the canvas but he figured it wasn’t his place to judge. He walked up slowly behind Justin staying about two feet away. He watched as the blonde mixed colors and carefully spread them across the canvas. The concentration was evident in his body language, the way he held his arm and the slight cock of his head as it nodded along with the techno beat. Brian sucked in a quiet breath at the sight of the strong muscles of his shoulders flexed and rippled. He took another step forward and the blonde turned suddenly. His eyes widened and then he looked away a small smile playing on his lips. Justin stood and faced Brian. He was clad only in a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips covered in paint. His bare chest was spotted with color and an occasional swipe of paint. Just below his right cheekbone there was a dark stripe of bright blue and he had two smaller paintbrushes stuck behind his left ear. His shaggy blonde hair was matted by sweat and was swept out of his eyes, with paint-covered fingers that left small prints across his forehead. Neither man said anything and they too each other in. Brian felt a jolt of electricity that went straight to his cock, but perhaps made a pit- stop at his heart. Justin was beautiful.

“Hey.” Brian’s voice was quiet and no competition to the blaring music. Justin smiled broadly which sent another jolt through Brian’s body, and then turned and walked to a stereo that sat on the floor next to the outlet.

“Sorry.” Justin said after he’d turned it off. He stood up and faced Brian again. “How are you?”

“I’m better…I mean good.” Brian smirked at his own stutter. “I thought I’d hear from you.”

Justin’s eyebrows went up and then he looked away. “Really? I wasn’t sure…” But before Justin could finish his statement Brian waved his hand dismissively.

“What are you doing tonight?” Brian asked.

Justin’s hand swept around the room. “This.”

“Where is Jacob?” Brian asked.

“He’s staying with my mother. Wednesday’s are “Grandma” nights.” Brian smiled at that thinking about Deb’s over excitement. 

“So you’re working all night?” Brian was careful to not sound desperate, although he was.

Justin just nodded and ran his fingers across his cheek only to find the smear of paint. He looked at his hand and blushed. 

“Ah. Well. Maybe tomorrow night we could stop by Woody’s grab a drink?” Brian couldn’t believe he was asking somebody out somewhere, he rationalized that he desperately wanted to fuck the blonde. 

“Sounds good. I’ll call you then?” Justin said his face still a deep crimson. 

“You do that, Sunshine, you do that.” Brian’s lips turned up and then he made his way out of the studio.He wasn't sure where the nickname had come from but it fit, it fit well. That smile. Brian paused at the door and turned back to Justin who had been staring after him.

“Hey sunshine? How late does this place stay open? I was thinking about stopping by sometime and checking it out.”

“Well, we usually close the museum at 7pm. But I’ll be here until 10 or 11pm this week because of the upcoming show. So if you can’t make it before 7 I can let you in.”

Brian nodded and let himself out.


	11. Family Guys

Brian checked his appearance in the mirror one more time. He looked hot. His jeans were worn (bought that way of course) and hung low on his hips. The black tank top he wore rode just above the waistband of his jeans and was form fitting enough so that you could see nearly every movement of every muscle. He looked casual but hot, definitely hot. He grabbed his leather jacket, set the alarm and was out the door. 

He stopped at Tai Express and picked up the order he had made an hour ago and was on the road again in 10 minutes. He turned up the radio blaring some random alternative song he didn’t know the name of, he was trying not to think. Trying not to ask himself why he was going where he was going. Why he felt he needed to. Forcing thoughts of blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin out of his thoughts. Forcing away feelings that went with his thoughts. Feelings that definitely were not of the ‘typical’ Brian Kinney persuasion.

He got out of the jeep with the food and his hot self and walked confidently toward the door of the building. His swagger in place, he kept ‘not thinking’ as he entered the double doors. The second set of inside doors was locked and he roused a sleeping guard with a heavy tap on the glass door. The guard sent Brian a questioning gaze and Brian raised the sack of food he was carrying in response the guard nodded and made his way to let him in.

In the elevator Brian leans against the back and listens closely as he approaches the fourth floor. No screaming techno music. Hopefully he’s still here, Brian pulls out his cell phone and looks at the time 9:25. He should still be here. Brian steps off the elevator and stares at the door takes a breath and tells himself “This is not a date, this is an act of charity. Poor kid must be starving.” 

He enters the studio and soon hears the delicate strains of violin music coming from the stereo. Brian glances around and sees nobody he walks further into the studio and sees him. Justin is sitting next to the stereo partially hidden from view by a tall canvas. Brian cannot see what is on the canvas because it is facing toward Justin. Brian approaches , setting the food on a small table and then goes to sit next to Justin. His heart skips suddenly when he sees the canvas Justin is looking at. It is the same he was working on before only now the shapes form the figure of a person. The man in the painting is young, probably around Justin’s age. The man hands are outstretched and it looks as if he is tearing out of the painting. His dark hair and pale skin are a striking contrast and his dark eyes are menacing and intensely threatening. Brian looks at the painting, its very well done. 

“He composed this song for me.” Justin’s voice was far away as if he was speaking more to himself than he was to Brian. “Called it, Breathing for You” Justin bit his lip slightly.

They sat in silence for a long time. Justin reflecting on the past Brian trying not to think about the future. The studio was still, and it seemed that the outside world had been muted. The two men were caught in a moment of intensity so strong that neither knew how to control or direct it. So they endured. 

Finally Justin looked away from the painting and toward Brian. “I thought our date was tomorrow.”

Brian smirked. “I don’t like to eat alone.”

\---

Brian was glad that he had gotten extra food when he saw how much the smaller man ate. They ate and talked about small things, college for Brian, the art world for Justin. Home life, family, strangest sexual fantasies. Brian at one point found himself staring at Justin, with his fork halfway to his mouth he just stared.

“What?” Justin asked with a small laugh. “Do I have something on my face?”

Brian shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Come on…you can’t leave me hanging like that…”

“It’s nothing really.” Brian took another bite and looked away.

“Okay. I’ll make you a deal. You tell me what you were thinking just now…” Justin offered. “And I’ll say yes to anything you ask me to do.”

“How very elementary school, truth or dare of you.” Brian rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

“Come on Kinney, too chicken?” Justin prodded.

“Fine. Fine. But that’s a pretty committal bet, I could ask you to do something outrageous…like fuck a chick.” Brian raised his eyebrows. 

“I trust you.”

“Why?” Brian asked.

“Stop stalling and get with the telling.” Justin laughed. “And don’t lie, I’ll be able to tell if you do.”

“How?”

“When you lie your eyes shift to the left slightly.” Justin said taking another bite. 

“How do you know that?” Brian said curiously.

“Anna lied a lot, you learn the tricks of the trade.” Justin shrugged. “Now get with the telling.”

“All right.” Brian said drawing out the syllables longer than necessary. “I was just thinking that you’re so easy to talk to, and that I haven’t told anybody some of the stuff I’ve told you. I don’t know why, I shouldn’t be. It makes no sense. But something about you…I don’t know.” 

Justin’s face flushed a slight red in the cheeks and his face lit up with that sunshine smile. Brian rolled his eyes at Justin who just kept smiling and shaking his head.

“That…was…”Justin suddenly serious.“…kind of anti-climatic” he was barely able to finish his sentence before the smile broke out and his light laughter filled the studio. Brian raised his eyebrows before gently setting down his fork and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, I still get a yes.” There was laughter in Brian’s voice as he watched Justin compose himself. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m a man of my word.” Justin smiled. “Ask and you shall receive.” There was a devilish glint in his eye.

“I want you and Jacob to come over tomorrow and participate in Gus’ “movie day”.” Brian said softly not looking at Justin.

Justin was quiet for a minute. “That wasn’t a question.” 

Brian didn’t look up. “If you don’t want to come…”

“Well…” Justin began. “How do I say yes if you didn’t ask me a question?”

Brian looked up and smiled a little. “Will you come to “movie day?” Brian said slowly.

“Yes.” Justin laughed. “What exactly does movie day entail?”

“It’s a Gus invented day. We go to the video store and he gets to pick out three movies I get to pick out two and we spend all day in our pajamas watching movies. It’s really very domestic…but it makes him happy.” Brian began clearing up the food containers and after a few minutes looked up to find Justin staring at him.

“You’re nothing like the say you are.” Justin’s voice was soft, gentle.

“What do you mean?” Brian continued cleaning.

“I’m no naïve little twinkie,” Justin said in the same gentle tone. “I’ve been around Liberty since I was 17, I know as much about the Legendary Brian Kinney as the next fag.”

“I see.”

“But, lucky me,” there was a smile in Justin’s words. “I also get to know the real Brian Kinney, or at least some of him. Something tells me not many people get to know that person.”

Brian looked up, searching the depths of Justin’s blue eyes for some sign of mockery or potential threat, but he found only the clear honesty that was always present there. He shook his head. “Not many.”

Justin caught Brian’s eye and they watched each other until Justin spoke. “What a shame.”


	12. Family Guys

Brian had decided that Movie Day was much better when Justin and Jacob came. First of all, Brian didn’t have to watch Powerpuff girls twelve times. Because of course, Gus chose to Rent the first three Power Puff Girls Movies although he had seen them all over and over. Justin and Brian had watched the first one with the boys and then left them to their own devices after lunch. Brian put Katie down for a nap and then went upstairs to find Justin sprawled on the couch. Brian went to the DVD player and put in Pirates of the Carribian and Justin smiled. 

“Johnny Depp is so hott in this movie…” 

“Yeah,” Brian added. “And totally queer.”

They both laughed at that one, there was no denying it. Brian walked to the sofa and Justin sat up so Brian could sit down. Once situated Brian naturally pulled Justin to him and they lay together watching the movie. Brian had found that his fingers, of their own will, had begun to stroke the silky blonde hair and for a minute he thought about pulling away but he let it go. As the movie drew to a close Brian could hear Justin’s breathing get deeper and slower and he looked down to find Justin asleep. Brian leaned forward and smiled at the innocence Justin’s face radiated. He gently touched his lips to the top of the man’s head and then closed his eyes and drifted too. He didn’t see the smile that played on Justin’s lips or the blissful look on his own face. 

Suddenly out of no where the two men are jarred from their dream state by two screams of “daddy” in unison. Both men were on their feet in seconds and down the stairs. Once at the bottom they see both boys standing next to each other eyes wide. The men look them over no blood, no bruises.

“What happened?” Justin asked remaining calm. 

“The TV exploded!” Jacob screamed excitedly streaching out his arms to make his statement more impactful. Justin turned a confused look to Brian who shrugged. They made their way into the living room and saw that the television screen had gone black. Brian pushed the on button and head a slight crackle. He pressed it again and looked at Justin. 

“Looks like it’s dead. It’s an old TV I’m not surprised.” Brian mentally figured out how long it’d take to get a new one delivered. “You boys want to finish watching your movies upstairs with Jus and I?”

The boys looked at each other and then at Brian, they leaned over and whispered to each other.

“They’re conspiring. Quick Nancy Drew stop them!” Brian mocked and Justin shoved him lightly. “Well boys? Is it a deal?”

“Nope.” Gus shook his head. 

“What?” Brian asked incredeously.

“You like Bubbles bestest,” Gus said and Jacob nodded solemnly. “So, you can’t see.”

Brian tried hard not to laugh. “So you’re kicking me out? What about Justin?”

Jacob whispered to Gus and Gus nodded and said. “Jacob says he likes Bubbles too.”

Brian turned to Justin with a raised eyebrow. “Looks like it’s me and you kid.”

Brian and Justin could hear the insane giggles coming from upstairs. They had been sitting in the lower level basement talking and joking around. 

“Okay-okay. My turn.” Justin said. “What is you biggest regret?”

Brian’s eyes flickered and then he pulled out his trademark. “I don’t know regrets.”

“Bullshit, everybody has regrets.” Justin scoffed.

“Not Brian Kinney, No apologies, no regrets.” Brian, “that’s been my motto since I graduated college.”

Justin looked him over carefully. “Fine, then what was your biggest regret before you came up with that ingenius ‘motto’”

Brian stared at him and smirked, Damn but the kid was smart.

“1500 on my SATs darlin, I’m a smart cookie.”

“More like a twinkie.” 

“Yep, cream filling and everything.” Justin winked and Brian got a jolt of electricity straight to his cock. Fuck. “So tell me, What was your biggest regret?”

“Alright. Biggest regret.” Brian rolled the thought around his mind. “This.” Brian raised his arm and motioned to the cowry shell bracelet on his wrist.

“Explain.” Justin said.

“One question at a time, Sunshine. It’s my turn.” Brian smirked. “Where are you tickelish?” 

Justin’s face went a little red but he covered fast. “I’m not”

Brian laughed. “liar.” 

Before Justin could refute Brian had launched on him and was running his fingers across his ribcage. Justin began to laugh so hard that tears were running down his face. He finally got a hold of Brian’s hands and held them to his chest. They lay like that for a few minutes, Brian’s body spread full length against Justin’s, gazing into each other’s eyes. Justin ran his thumb over the bracelet on Brian’s wrist.

“Who gave this to you?” Justin asked quietly.

“The last man, I wanted to tickle.” With that Brian got up and walked to Katie’s bedroom he looked in and then stood by the door staring at the girl. He felt Justin come up behind him and wrap his arms around Brian’s waist.

“Tell me someday?” Justin asked. “Not today. But someday.” Justin rested his forehead against Brian’s back and took a deep breath.

“Someday.” Brian whispered and leaned into Justin’s embrace.


	13. Family Guys

It was Sunday and Brian was driving the kids back to Lindsay and Mel’s place. The girls had arrived the night before but had gotten in late so they left the kids with Brian. During the drive his mind flashed over the past few days and considered everything. Justin and him had spent at least some time every night together. Doing small things, watching movies, baking, Brian had even posed for Justin a few times. As Brian reflected he realized that him and Justin had never had sex. They had kissed and even made out for a brief minute or two before the kids came stomping into the room, but nothing more. And he was confused about that. 

He hadn’t tricked this week although he had spent some time with his right hand. He wanted to be with Justin. So why hadn’t they… and then it hit him. It’s because he didn’t want to FUCK Justin he wanted to be with him. And if he did that…then what did it mean? Right now, Justin was pretty much another Mikey, a replacement Mikey since the real one had moved to Colorado with Ben. They had become good friends. And Brian didn’t want to let himself want more, but it was already too late. 

After he had dropped the kids off he hit Woody’s for a drink. He stood at the bar JB in hand cruising the crowd, when low and behold who should walk in but Justin in all his glory. The blonde was breathtaking in a tight baby blue t-shirt and those goddamn cargo pants the man wore non-stop. Brian felt himself smile and then quickly turned away. He wasn’t going to stare, he was Brian Kinney for christssake he was not going to be seen mooning all over some blonde twink especially when on his ‘turf’. 

Numerous guys had come up to him and suggestively eluded to the bathroom, the alley, their car, his car, their apartment, his apartment all night. Usually he liked the attention, usually he felt empowered, strong, he felt like the king. And he had felt like that tonight, taking a few of the guys up on their offers and then returning to sit at the bar. But now, as he watched Justin smile and make his way over, he felt like a whore. Justin and him had discussed their pasts. Justin was no angel and he sure as hell wasn’t innocent, although he looked it. Justin had told him all the ‘legends’ of the King of Liberty and Brian had told him which were true, which was most of them. Justin new Brian had a wild sexual appetite and he didn’t judge him, he didn’t even flinch. And now, Justin was hugging him, kissing him on the cheek and turning to the bar and all Brian could think was, I’m a whore.

They stayed at Woody’s for an hour drinking and joking. Justin coming back from the bar a few times and finding phone numbers in his back pocket exclaiming each time “I should do this more often!” for some reason Brian wanted to tell him no, he shouldn’t. He wanted to tell him that he needed to stay home, where guys didn’t look at him like fresh meat, where guys didn’t stuff their numbers in his back pocket, where…where…and that’s when Brian shook himself out of his thoughts because he realized, who was he to want Justin to stay in?

After they left Woody’s they decided against going to Babylon and instead went over to the loft. Brian grabbed a bottle of wine and some glasses and met Justin at the sofa. They each poured a cup and lounged around for a bit. 

“Tell me about Ethan.” Brian said casually.

“Ah.” Justin’s face flickered with a anger, and hurt that cut to Brian’s…heart. But Justin recovered quickly. “Well. I’m not sure you really want to know.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Brian stated, curious.

“All right, but you have to promise me something.” Justin gauged Brian’s reaction. 

“What?”

“You’re my friend right?”

“Yeah…”

Justin sighed. “Okay. You have to promise that you won’t feel sorry for me, you have to promise you won’t tell me I was stupid, and you have to promise me that you won’t go looking for Ethan when I’m done telling you.” Justin rushed it out all in one breath and then stared at Brian waiting for it to register.

“Okay. I won’t feel sorry for you, I promise. I promise I won’t tell you you’re stupid Mr. 1500 SATs.” Justin laughed a little. “But, Why would I go after Ethan?”

“I just want you to promise.” Justin pleaded.

“Do you make everybody you tell promise?” Brian raised an eyebrow.

“You’d be the first one I’ve told.” Brian’s eyes got wide and he looked away, he looked back and nodded.

“I promise.”

Justin stood and went to the window. He looked out and stood for a long time. Finally, he walked back to the living room.

“I met Ethan, my Junior year at St. Michael’s Academy when I lived in New York. He was a Freshman at Columbia as a music student and gorgeous. He lived just a few blocks from my house in this little apartment . He came to a show I had at the GLBT center and bought the first painting I ever sold. I fell in love, he swore he was in love. We were together my entire junior year, and my senior year. During my senior year he went to a competition in Chicago. He told me to stay home, but I decided that I would go and surprise him. Turns out he surprised me. He left with another guy and I went home. A week later the same guy that Ethan had sworn was just a friend showed up at his house with roses and asking for another date. We broke up.” Justin looked away and then took a deep breath. “After Jacob was born, things went really down hill for me. I had lost everything, my future, my recent boyfriend of 2 months , Andrew, and by the time Anna had left I was so lost. It was then I made the biggest mistake of my life. Ethan had heard about Jacob and had come over to visit. He made some joke about wanting to be sure that Jacob wasn’t his, and I really needed to laugh. Slowly we got back together and things were good. He helped with Jacob he paid half the rent. So what if I knew he was cheating?”

Brian cringed at the brutal honesty of Justin’s story and poured them both some more wine. 

“After about a year, things got bad. I was making good money, Jacob was taking more and more of my time. I got a good circle of friends. I didn’t rely on him as much, and he came to resent that. He liked me dependent.” Justin stopped, and took a deep breath. “The first time he hit me, I’ll never forget.”

Brian’s eyes darkened and he felt the anger rise but he slowly pushed it away.

“I remember I was making dinner. Jacob was just about one at the time. And Ethan was playing this contest piece and Jacob hated it. It was loud and high and fast paced and it scared him to death. He was screaming and covering his ears, and Ethan was getting very mad. I remember that I was just pulling the meatloaf out of the oven when suddenly the music stopped and I heard Jacob scream.” Tears were forming in Justin’s eyes. “I dropped the pan and it went everywhere . I ran to the bedroom and Ethan…” Justin’s voice cracked. “He-had grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him off the bed. His arm was in such an awkward position I was sure it was broken. I remember that I was screaming at Ethan and I launched myself at him, I got a hold of Jacob and I took him to the living room. Ethan stood there screaming at me the entire time. Part of me knew, I don’t know how, but I knew that I had to go back or he would go after Jacob again. I went back to the room and…” 

Brian just looked at him. Willing Justin to say that everything was fine, that Ethan apologized that nothing happened. But he knew…

“It was bad, probably the worst. It was just the first of man but I couldn’t leave. I tried Brian, believe me, I tried. But just when I would get the courage to pack things and get ready to leave…he would show up at Jacob’s daycare and take him out for the day or he would find away to be around Jake at that exact moment.” Justin’s tears were streaming down his face and his voice was coming in spurts. “I let my little baby be around him for almost 2 years Brian. Because I was weak, too weak to leave.”

Brian almost spoke but Justin shook his head.

“I didn’t leave him. Ever. He left. He got a tour in Europe and he left. I was so afraid that he would come looking for us. So I moved. Here. Got a job at the museum and things have been good. Really good. And I’m okay. So don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” 

“Like you wish you could fix it. Like you wish you could make it all go away.” Justin’s voice wasn’t angry, more sad.

“I wish I could,” Brian stated. “But I know I can’t...”

Justin sighed. Brian stood and took their glasses to the kitchen. He came back to the living room and held his hand out to Justin. 

“Come here.” 

Brian pulled Justin in to a hug and then took his hand and led him to the bedroom. They undressed and got under the covers. Brian pulled Justin to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

He whispered in Justin’s ear. “You’re not weak.”

And they fell asleep like that.   
____

Brian woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. His stomach gurgled and he got dressed a little quicker than he intended to. He felt so well rested, something he hadn’t felt for a while. He wandered into the kitchen and found Justin working over the stove. He had pulled on a pair of Brian’s sweat pants that were just a little to big for him and he had on his shirt from last night. His hair was mussed and he looked so rested and content. Brian sat down and the island and watched him finish preparing B\breakfast. Once it was all finished Justin laid out the plates for both of them and sat down. 

“Sleep well?” Brian asked finally.

“The best,” Justin smiled. “And you?”

“Same.”

“I hope you don’t mind about your pants…”Justin trailed off as Brian shook his head.

“This is really good.” 

Justin beamed. “Thanks.”

“So where’s Jacob?”

“You didn’t know?” Justin asked surprised and at Brian’s raised eyebrow he continued. “Lindsay and Melanie called, Jacob spent the night with Gus.”

“Really?” Brian said. “That’s great.”

“Yeah.”

They ate a little more in silence before Justin looked at Brian for a long moment.

“About last night…” Justin started.

“Let me tell you something.” Brian set down his fork. “I know it was hard to talk about that. But I’m glad you did. It means a lot to me…” Brian looked at Justin. “your trust, means a lot to me.”

Justin smiled with tears in his eyes. Brian took a deep breath and then pushed his half-eaten plate away from him. He took another breath and then his left hand went to his right wrist. Slowly he untied the cowry shell bracelet that resided there. He kept his eyes on Justin and saw the surpise and then anxiety that showed openly. Brian took the bracelet off and laid it gently on the table, he turned his hand over palm-up and revealed the slightly faded black markings. Brian didn’t look at his wrist but Justin’s eyes flashed after he finally made out the name Steven from the mess of curly letters. Justin reached and ran his fingers along Brian’s wrist and for a minute he thought Brian was going to pull away. Instead Brian turned his hand over and held Justin’s hand in his.

“When I was 23 I was moving up in an Advertising firm called Vangaurd. That year it looked like I was going to be Junior Partner and I’d only been in the business for three years. Most of these men had been there for up to ten years. I was happy. I was young, beautiful, making good money, and casual sex was something I did for fun. But as much as I told myself I wasn’t looking for it, I was trying to find love.” Brian’s voice was comparable to that of a war veteran, haunted. “Steven was perfect. He was the man I thought I had always wanted. Successful, gorgeous, and so much like me. We met at a cocktail party and we fucked that night in the boss’ bed. We dated for a few months, it was wild. He got me to do things…say things…feel things…that…were so out of character.”

Brian sighed and Justin’s fingers stroked the inside of his palm. He raised his wrist and ran his own thumb against the tattoo. 

“This. I remember him telling me that I was his property. That he wanted everybody to know it. He wanted me never to forget it. I was leery at first, but…I could never say no to him.” Brian smirked. “When I got it we had been together almost 6 months. And so I let it happen…I figured…I thought I would be with him the rest of my life. A few days afterward, I suggested he get one that said Brian on it. He refused. Said he didn’t belong to anybody, especially not some cocky, pretty boy twink, He laughed in my face when I asked him what it meant. I found him with tricks after that, nearly every night. And I came to realize that it had always been like that—I had just always looked the other way. Once, I walked in on him with a guy I knew—someone I had thought was a friend. And instead of walking away from it…I stayed…I changed myself, because I thought if I tricked like him, if I did the things he did—he would love me. He would want me. I started tricking like him, never the same guy twice, and I always went home to him. And then…he stopped coming home to me. One day—he was just gone. Drained the joint account we’d set up for bills and things and was gone.”

Brian raised his eyebrows and sighed. “That’s my story.”

Justin stared at Brian for a minute before standing and picking up his coat. Brian’s heart sunk. And then Justin turned to him and picked up Brian’s jeep keys off the table.

“Can I borrow this?” Brian nodded and Justin leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Brian watched Justin leave and tried not to be hurt by it. He cleaned up the kitchen and straightened the living room and was about to go make the bed when the door to the loft opened. Justin had changed into clothes that had paint stains all over them. He carried with him a small leather case. 

“Come here.” He motioned to the table and went to sit himself. He set down the case and then went to the kitchen and brought out a roll of aluminum foil. He spread it across the table and then began laying out all kinds of brushes and dark inks. Brian sat down across from him and stared confused. Justin took Brian’s hand and removed the cowry bracelet that Brian had replaced. He lay Brian’s hand palm-up on the foil and leaned down and kissed it. He then took his brushes and dipped it into a black ink. He began to trace the tattoo on Brian’s wrist and then began to deviate from it. Extending certain lines further and filling in other spots. He began weaving a pattern on Brian’s wrist. Brian watched amazed as Steven’s name disappeared into the web of lines. When he finally reached the edge of the underside of his wrist Justin leaned down to blow on the ink, the sensation sent shivers through Brian’s system. Justin got up and went to Brian’s bathroom. Brian stared down at his wrist trying to see the name that was once there, but he couldn’t he felt almost as though something had been lifted from him. Justin reappeared with a blow dryer in hand and plugged it in. He put the cold air setting on and carefully let the ink dry. When he was satisfied he turned Brian’s arm over and began to recreate the same design on the other side. He continued until the two sides connected in an interwoven band. Brian noted that there were several old Irish designs in it and looked at Justin with a raised eyebrow.

“How’d you know I am Irish?”

“Green eyes, hot temper.” Justin smirked while running the blow dryer over the second half of the design. He smiled and then admired his work. “It’s my own version of henna, I make the ink myself. What do you think?”

Brian smiled. “I love it.”

“Well, it’s only going to last you about a week.” Justin began cleaning up the materials. “But for now…” Justin didn’t finish his sentence because Brian was oh him- kissing him.

Brian pushed his tongue into Justin’s mouth and it was all his strength to stop. He pulled back and looked at Justin. “Thank you.”

Justin shook his head. “No, thank you.”


	14. Family Guys

“No.” Brian was pacing the living room with heavy steps. He couldn’t believe Mel and Lindsay were doing this to him. “No.” 

“You have no rights, Brian.” Mel’s voice was ice. “You have no choice. I don’t see why you should be anything but elated.”

“Mel…” Lindsay ever the peace keeper tried to step in.

“THEY ARE MY CHILDREN TOO!” Brian’s voice was uncontrolled and the anger was evident. He was glad the children were at Deb’s during this. 

“No. They aren’t.” Mel stated. 

“You seemed to think otherwise when you asked for my money. When you begged me to watch them over the weekend, or on the trips that you’ve taken.” Brian’s voice was level but harsh. “You called them my responsibility, my children when you needed money, or a new car, or anything like that.”

“That was different.”

“So you’re saying they’re only my children when it benefits you?” Brian stared each woman in the eye, Lindsay was the first to look away.

“We’re leaving. It doesn’t matter what you say or do Brian.” Mel stated confidently. “We’ll be gone within the month and the kids are coming with us.”

“I’ll fight you on it.”

“You have no legal grounds!” Mel’s voice was getting higher and more intense.

“I make better money than you do, I can provide for them better.” Brian’s voice showed none of the worry he was trying desperately to shake off.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t change your lifestyle.”

“What are you trying to say Mel?”

“You’re a whore, Brian.” Mel’s eyes flashed.

“Mel…” Lindsay tried to beg.

“You’re nothing more than a common slut with money.” Mel continued. “You’re a drug addict, and a borderline alcholic.”

“And you’re a common slut without money.” Brian shot back. “Don’t forget your little deviation from your vows Mel, my lawyers sure as hell won’t.”

Mel’s eyes flickered and she was silent for a minute. “Why do you want them here Brian? You don’t love them enough to be a full time, dad. Fuck, you love yourself too much to be responsible for anyone else.”

Brian froze, he stood there staring at this woman and her partner, his friend. Did they really think that of him? That he loved himself more than his children? Brian turned to face Lindsay.

“Linds…is that what you think too?” Brian’s voice was even, there was no accusation.

Lindsay’s eyes flickered from Mel’s face to Brian’s. “I…” and her hesitation was all he needed. Brian nodded and turned to leave. “Bri…”

Brian turned and looked at his friend, the mother of his children. “Fuck you, Lindsay. Fuck you.”

____

Brian had been in his room staring at the pictures he had of him, Gus, and Katie. It hurt to know that he wouldn’t’ see them anymore. And he saw the tears on the glass of the frames before he knew he was crying. He drew a shake breath and set the pictures back in his place he went to the bathroom and stood staring at his reflection. He used to feel so beautiful, so successful. Men and women alike had told him that. But he looked in the mirror and he saw what Melanie saw. A whore. A self-centered, uncaring, unloving, whore. And he watched as more tears fell, he wondered where these tears had come from. He wondered if this was all of the tears he’d never cried coming back to haunt him. The sobs that wrecked his body forced him to lean against the counter for support. He didn’t hear the loft door open, and he didn’t know that anybody was there until he heart the rustling of grocerie sacks and Justin’s voice.

“Brian! We’re here.” Justin sounded so far away Brian wondered if he was imagining him. 

“Bwyan! I here!” Jacob’s happy childish voice carried across the loft and Brian forced himself to calm down. He looked in the mirror and took in a deep breath before washing his face with cold water. As Brian stood he saw Justin standing behind him, reflected in the mirror. Brian turned and faced Justin still leaning against the counter. Justin stepped forward and looked at Brian.

“How long…” Brian’s voice was shakey.

“Long enough.” Justin ran his fingers over Brian’s skin, silently wiping away a tear as it escaped from beneath Brian’s lashes as the older man looked away. “Shh.”

Justin stroked Brian’s cheek gently and then leaned up and kissed the older man lightly. The kiss deepened quickly and the raw need was present in the rough experimenting. Brian pulled Justin into a tight embrace and let out a long sigh. 

“They’re taking my babies.” His voice was so quiet Justin could barely hear it.

“Who’s taking them where?”

Brain took a breath. “Mel and Linds, they’re moving down to Florida to be near Mel’s parents. Mel’s going to work at her dad’s firm and Linds got a job in some fancy gallery. They’re leaving in a month…and…and…they’re taking Katie and Gus…”

“Fight them.” Justin said. “You have money, you’re a good father.”

“I can’t. Melanie said I would never win.” Brian shook his head. “And she’s right…she’s right about everything.”

“Don’t listen to her…you’ve got a good chance…” Justin didn’t finish because he was interrupted by Brian’s outburst.

“NO!” Brian yelled. “I can’t win. How can you not see?”

Justin didn’t flinch or back away from Brian’s anger. “What don’t I see?”

“I’m a whore.” Brian said soberly. “And I can’t love anybody but myself.”


	15. Family Guys

**Ladies and Gentlemen this will be the final chapter of this series. However, there will be a follow up series called Family Guys: Part two. Look for it within the next month. Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

“Well, I have to talk to your mommies but I think you can come visit next weekend. I know, it’s far away. Gus….Gus…don’t cry…listen to me okay? If you’re good I’ll see if you can stay longer.” Brian closed his eyes and took a breath. “Okay. Take care of Katie for me. Yep, I know sonny boy. I love you too.” Brian hung the phone up slowly and stared at the wall. He felt the couch dip and then soft fingers stroking the nape of his neck.

“How are they doing?” Justin asked softly.

“Gus hates it. He spent twenty-minutes asking if he could come home and the rest of the time crying because he can’t.” Brian’s voice was shaky and tinged with anger.

“He’ll be okay, Brian.” Brian leaned into Justin’s touch and then looked up at the blonde.

“It’s been less than a week, and I miss them so much.” Brian sighed. “Part of me, wishes I had fought harder, but then I realized…how unfair it would have been.”

“It was unfair of them.” Justin said.

“No,” Brian shook his head lightly. “I realized also, that they never intended me to be involved this much. And I should be grateful that I got to see them as much as I did.”

“But after all you’ve done…”

“I could have said no.” Brian’s lips drew into a sad smile. “I could have said no.”

Justin leaned into Brain and wrapped one arm around his waist. They sat like that for a few minutes. Brian gently rubbing Justin’s right hand between his and Justin’s fingers trailing tiny circles on Brian’s side. Neither man said anything, just sat and listened to the quiet of the loft. 

“When is Daphne dropping Jacob off?” Brian asked quietly, almost a whisper.

“Not until probably after 8:00.” Justin said.

“Mmm. She taking him out to dinner?” 

“Yeah. You want to order out?”

“Tai?” More statement the question.

Brian looked at Justin and slowly he leaned down and placed a kiss on Justin’s lips.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Justin’s smile was shining.

“For being my friend, for sharing your son with me these last few days.” Brian said. “Things have been crazy, but you’ve helped.”

“Well, by George! I think that was a compliment coming from Mr. Kinney.” Justin laughed and attempted to move away but Brian caught him first. Brian tickled him relentlessly until Justin was gasping for breath.

“Say Dildo!” Brian screams.

“Dildo? I thought it was uncle?” Justin managed.

Brian’s face developed a mock seriousness. “Grow up, Justin. We are not five. We have to use adult words now.”

Justin stared at Brian for a minute before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Brian resumed his tickling and Justin’s face was turning red.

“DILDO DILDO DILDO DILDO!” Brian’s hands stilled on Justin’s stomach and he looked at the man.

Justin’s hair was messed his skin was flushed and he had a tear running from his eye. Brian just looked, and tracked every beautiful aspect of him. Before he could think Justin reached up and pulled Brian’s mouth to his. Their passion was hurried and they fumbled like teenagers. Trying to get closer, trying to kiss deeper. Brian’s tongue invaded Justin’s hot mouth and tasted him. Justin’s hands found the hem of Brian’s shirt and pushed underneath. His finger’s teased Brian’s flesh and his thumbs graze across Brian’s nipples and elicit a moan. Suddenly, Brian pulls away. He stands up and takes a few steps back. He’s straightening his shirt. He stares down at a very shocked Justin. 

Justin’s eyes soften as he stands up and sees the distressed look on Brian’s face.

“What’s wrong baby?” Justin moves to take Brian’s hand but Brian flinches and pulls away.

“I can’t.” 

“Why?” 

“You’re my friend.”


End file.
